Managing computer information and/or network security in an enterprise network can be challenging and is generally fundamental to the overall success of the enterprise. The effect of a security incident can vary depending on its severity and the nature of the attack or the compromised system. Examples are loss from fraud, theft of information, disruption of service, unauthorized use of resources, loss of customer confidence, and brand erosion. Maintaining an effective system for mitigating vulnerabilities of an enterprise network, however, can be difficult due to a changing nature of security threats, shortages of information component (IT) resources, lack of security awareness, implementation difficulties, and other issues.